Dragon Drive
by Elodus
Summary: Disclaimer: i dont own power rangers. The five meet the mysterious Urahara and ponder one question: How the hell did he fit all this down here!
1. Prolouge

Prologue

It was said that in the beginning that only Dinosaurs roamed the Earth. But they were not the only creatures born. In the true beginning, Dragons roamed the Earth as well. These mighty beasts watched over both magical and non-magical worlds. They watched as both man and beats alike evolved and grew. Dragons have kept watch over the humans the most, for they were curious what special talents they possessed. The dragons watched as mankind built its own civilization, and watched the humans go from cave men to civilized beings.

The dragons only started to interact with the humans during what they now referred to as the Middle Ages. The dragons figured it was probably time for the humans to learn some of their magic. Slowly, but surely, the dragons taught the humans their magical secrets. Afterwards, the dragons stepped back, curious to see how their spells would function in the hands of man. They got their answer all too quickly.

Soon afterwards, most of the humans became corrupted with the magic. Some used it for vengeance, while others used it for their own personal gain. But not all the humans were like that. Most of them used their powers for good. They used their powers to teach others about the importance of life. They showed a wonderful use of their powers as well. The dragons were pleased. And so, they made a deal with the humans.

The dragons would let them keep the magic, but they would have to deal with the consequences on their own. Unbeknownst to everyone else, a great and terrible evil was being born.

At first, the dragons thought nothing of it. It was a newborn dragon; it would be naturally destructive when it was first born. They kept and mothered their babies in the dark caves on an island that no one knew about; not even the humans. Here, the baby dragons would learn to control their destructiveness and learn to be at peace with the humans. But, one baby dragon did not agree.

Almos, like all dragons, was curious. He wanted to see these humans, and what they were capable of. As he flew his way to King Arthur's castle, he noticed small creatures, walking by. _These are nothing more than little packs of meat_, he thought to himself. At first glance, there was nothing impressive about these humans. He entered King Arthur's castle in his human form. This allowed a closer look at the humans.

Almos was highly confused. He hated these humans, not just for what they were, but also for what they might become. Almos met King Arthur, and was still not impressed. The king talked of his many conquests; about the battles he fought to protect his land. At first, Almos was confused. How could such small and inferior creatures deserve to learn the magic of dragons?

Almos didn't like this. The humans were highly intelligent, he will admit to that. But they were also prone to violent acts of behavior. And with the magic of dragons, the humans could very well destroy the dragons. Almos had to warn the elders of their mistake. He tried to explain to them that the dragon race had grown soft over the years. But his cries went unheard. The elders scoffed at him, saying that he was wrong the humans could never harm a dragon. The elders spouted nonsense about how the humans needed the dragons and vice versa. Almos would not listen. He hated the humans. He would get his revenge on them for stealing the dragon's magic from them, but he would also have to punish the other dragons who sided with them. In the few years that had passed, Almos gathered followers who believed in the same ideals as him. Soon, he would have his revenge on the humans.

Almos waited ten years. No one had seen it coming. Almos and his followers attacked without warning, destroying all in their path. Humans, Dragons, and beasts alike suffered Almos' rage. The dragons feared that this would be the end of the human existence. But the humans fought back. The dragons were surprised; the humans were fighting back against Almos' forces. But they needed help, and it was time the dragons stopped this madness once and for all. The other Dragons sided with the humans and also fought against Almos and his mighty army.

The elders watched as one by one, their brethren fell under Almos' rage. It seemed that they had no choice. The elders went to visit the interdimentional being known as Zordon. The Elders knew of his existence and of his creation known only as the power grid. It was to be used to give warriors unprecedented power. The dragons begged Zordon for use of the power grid. They had to pass on their elemental powers to the humans so they could defeat Almos once and for all. Zordon eventually agreed but gave a fair warning: "The use of the power grid in such a way will drain the life force of the dragons in the process of giving the humans your powers."

The elders had no choice. They sacrificed themselves, in order to save both humans and dragons. The humans gained the powers needed, but at a painful price for the dragons. The spirits of the elders found the humans that they deemed worthy of their power. And thus, the Dragoon Rangers were born.

The final battle with Almos was grueling. The five valiant warriors of Fire, Water, Earth, Thunder, and Wind formed a circle around the evil dragon.

"You puny insects cannot defeat me!!" Almos bellowed. His rage had grown more since he had seen the humans carry the dragon spirits. The humans actually having the power of dragons was uncalled for. Seeing this fueled his rage. But his rage and hate blinded him to their summoning ritual. Magic poured from every fiber of their being as they started to glow their colors. Almos had started to notice this but it was too late. Light poured from the sky as a new dragon was born. Almos couldn't believe it. They had revived Bahamut, the king of dragons. Almos knew it was over. With the combined strength of Bahamut and the dragoons, he was vanquished.

The chosen humans gave back their powers of the dragon, hoping such power wouldn't have to be used again. From now on the humans would draw their magical abilities from mythical beasts instead. And for awhile, life returned to normal, until a new threat came along.

The war with The Master was eternal. The dragons had suffered great losses, eventually even having to retreat, but not without giving the humans one final gift. They left in their stead one small dragon egg. And with that, the dragons were never seen again. They started to blend themselves in with humanity thanks to their new powers. But most went back to the little island that no one knew of. And for once in their life, the dragons felt safe. Nowadays they are nothing more than myths or fairytales meant to keep kids entertained. Little did anyone know that Almos' last followers were working on a way to revive him.

* * *

OK so I have finally reworked, spelled checked and updated all chapters so far. had a good look back at all of them and noticed that they really needed it. so anyway the usual read and review is nice, no flames though. I like constructive critisim.


	2. Wind and Water

Wind and Water

"Ugh, it's too early for this crap," The young red haired teen muffled into his pillow. It was five o'clock in the morning, and his twin sister, Alyssa, was in the room next to his, playing that accursed Breaking Benjamin CD. She always did this when she couldn't get a song out of her head. It was too bad for her though, because Michael Eldridge was not having it this morning. He slowly rose out of his bed, his hazel eyes containing sleepiness and some annoyance. He rubbed his eyes as he left his room to go next door to his sisters' room.

-

He loved his sister, really he did, but sometimes, she just got on his nerves. But, she had been supportive since his whole coming out ordeal. Though their mother had understood, they weren't so sure about their father. Their parents had divorced, leaving both kids to their mother, Getty Eldridge. They had moved from place to place since then, because their mother couldn't really find a steady job as a computer expert. Getty had received a letter one day though, about a possible job opening in Ridgeville. It was with that booming new computer company New Tech. So they had moved. Getty thought they would be able to graduate from there and finally be able to have and keep the friends they will possibly make. They were starting their tenth year. It wouldn't be that long before they had finally graduated.

It took them awhile to find the right place, but they eventually found a house. A few days later and they were enrolled into Ridgeville High. And soon enough, she was working as a new employee at New Tech. Getty was happy that she had finally found a job that she could do, and hopefully they would never have to move again.

-

Alyssa Eldrige was listening to her new Breaking Benjamin CD while she looked out of her open window. She had her red hair tied up in a ponytail as she usually wore it whenever she got up. It wasn't really normal for her to get up this early, but after her dream of one of the songs last night, she decided enough was enough. Whenever she did put on the CD player though, she noticed that she had this tendency to turn it up a bit too loud. Heck, half of the neighborhood was probably awake by now, but she didn't registered that someone else had entered the room. She only noticed a few seconds after the music stopped playing. She turned around and noticed her brother, Michael, standing there with CD in hand.

"Hey-" She started but was instantly cut off by her brother.

"Don't 'hey' me when you're the one trying to wake up the whole neighborhood with your loud ass music." Alyssa could see sleepiness and annoyance in her brothers' eyes. Afterwards he stormed off back into his own room. Alyssa heard him say something about it being an ungodly hour, or something of that magnitude, before she heard the door shut and heard the lock click. She let out a sigh, knowing that she had been beaten. So she returned her attention back tor the outside world of her window. Alyssa sat there for a while, letting the morning breeze hit her face. She always loved the feel of a nice gentle breeze.

She stood up preparing to close the window when something startled her. It whizzed by so fast that she wasn't sure she saw it at first. She sat there on the ground staring at the open window. For a while, she did nothing, and then snapped out of her stupor quickly getting to her feet and shutting the window. At first she thought that she was going crazy. But it had only been a split second when she saw it. She soon shrugged it of as her imagination running wild. She didn't stay on the subject too long; after all, she had a new school to get ready for.

-

Michael Eldridge was not pleased. For one, his sister had woken him up at the ungodly hour of five o'clock. And even though he had taken the CD prisoner, he could no longer fall asleep. So he lay there, silently cursing his sister. It wasn't long though before he heard a thump and a low yelp coming from his sisters' room. With a low groan he sat back up to go and check on his sister. That's when he saw it. It was so fast, but he was sure he had seen it. A green streak had passed by his window. At first, he didn't know what to make of it. After a while though, he blamed it on sleepiness and got up to go and check on Alyssa. And since he was already up, he thought he might as well get ready for the day. _It's going to be a long day anyway_, he thought tiredly.

-

The walk to school was uneventful to say the least. The twins hadn't said a word to each other since the incident earlier that morning. Alyssa had a feeling that Michael didn't really want to talk about anything right then, so she kept to herself. They were about halfway to the school when Michael finally spoke up.

"Why did you really yelp this morning," Michael asked. Alyssa was a really bad liar and he didn't really buy that whole 'UFO flew by my window' speech. He looked over at Alyssa with a curious look. Michael was always curious about most things. He had book smarts as well as common sense. He always knew when and when not to use his knowledge to seem like a total jerk. He was very smart and loved playing the violin. He figured out his sexuality just last year.

"Well, I might sound crazy when I tell you this," Alyssa replied. Alyssa was very pretty. Her pale skin went perfectly with her red hair. She was a natural born singer and usually sang along with her brothers' violin playing. She loved singing and writing songs, usually about anything she has either seen or heard. She had been her brothers' rock when he finally came out to their mother.

"You always sound crazy, sis," Michael replied, shooting her a toothy grin. Alyssa just glared daggers at him.

"I saw something pass by my window this morning," She said.

"Yeah I got that part already, but it wasn't a UFO so don't even try it with me."

"It was a green spark," Alyssa replied hastily, giving her brother no time to laugh at her completely stupid explanation. Michael stared at her with a knowing look on his face.

"So it wasn't my imagination," Michael said, more to himself.

"You saw it too?" Michael nodded his head slowly. They both kept walking not even knowing they were slowly approaching the school until it was completely visible. They both kept quiet for awhile not knowing what the other was thinking.

Michael had looked up and finally noticed they were still walking, the schools front doors practically in front of them.

"We're here," Michael stated, causing Alyssa to look up and focus on her surroundings. "Schedules should be at the front desk."

Alyssa simply nodded, following Michael through the front doors. Just then someone had come around the corner fully bumping into Michael and causing him to tumble a little on his feet.

"Sorry about that," The kid had said. Alyssa had gotten a good look at him. The boy was dressed all emo like with part of his hair highlighted purple. He was rubbing the back of his neck giving the twins a cheesy grin. "Don't think I've seen you two around before. Are both of you new?"

"Yes, and watch where your going next time," Michael replied, some anger in his voice.

"Hey dude I said I was sorry. Tell you what, I'll show you around the school later today, during lunch. I have to meet up with some friends right now."

"Thanks, that would be wonderful," Alyssa replied covering Michael's mouth with her hands. "By the way my name is Alyssa and this is my brother Michael."

"I'm Matt, nice to meet ya. Well I gotta get going. Have to see which of my friends I have classes with today. And remember, lunch I'll show you both around the school." And with that he was gone down the hall.

Alyssa finally took her hands off her brothers' mouth, wiping them down on her pants.

"Never do that again," Michael simply stated and walked off towards the front office, leaving Alyssa to look at his retreating back.


	3. Fire, Earth and Thunder

Fire, Earth and Thunder

Jessie Campbell was very weird, but that was why everyone loved her. She had a great personality, two of the best friends, and the best pet in the world. She knew what her preferences were for a while, but recently came out to her parents over the summer. Her parents had accepted Jessie from the start, but inside they were afraid for her. They had warned her to be wary of whom she told about her preferences, because some of the kids at school might not be as accepting as her parents. So she kept quiet about it, for a time. She had to tell her best friends about this though. She couldn't keep them in the dark about this. So over the summer, a few days before school started, she had them over for lunch one day.

"There had better be a good reason for this sister," Matt Hendrickson told her. He was the weird one of the group. Though the African-American girl had thought him weird since the first day she met him, they did become fast friends. He dressed mostly emo, but didn't really act like one. He had worn purple highlights in his hair since Junior High.

"I am most curious about this as well," Henry Atkinson replied. He was a tall stoic man, hardly ever showing any emotion. Jessie had met the tan giant in Junior High. He was unnaturally taller than most of the other kids, and was picked on for it. She had defended him one day when some kids decided they were going to gang up on him and try to beat him up. Naturally, she stepped in, but had gotten hit in the stomach hard by one of them. That was when Henry went in to full force kicking every one of their butts. And from there their friendship had started.

"Well, I don't really know how to tell you guys about this," Jessie told them. She was scared they would run off and not be her friend anymore, but they were also her best friends and they deserved to know.

"Then just blurt it out," Matt said.

_Oh, what the hell,_ Jessie thought.

Jessie took a deep breath, and said it all in one breath. "I'm gay but I didn't want to tell you guys because I thought you wouldn't want to be my friends anymore." Matt and Henry just looked at her for a few moments.

"Is that all," Matt asked while trying to stifle a laugh with one hand over his mouth.

"What's so funny?"

"Your thoughtlessness," Henry said in that same stoic voice. "We are your friends, Jessie. Nothing like you being gay is going to keep us from being friends."

"Yea, so stop worrying so much," Matt replied, a big grin on his face. Jessie smiled at them both, knowing full well that her friends would be there for her when she needed it the most.

_

Jessie and Henry walked their way to school. They were going to meet Matt there, and then see what classes they had together. It had been a weird morning for Jessie. She had felt like something totally off was going to happen her today, but she didn't know what it was. Her suspicions were confirmed when she walked out her front door today and was nearly hit by a red flying spark. Naturally, she had yelped in surprise when she saw it, but said nothing of it to Henry. She didn't want him to think she was weirder.

"Can I tell you something," Henry asked. This snapped Jessie out of her thoughts.

"Yea, sure," Jessie assured. "What is it?"

"Well," He looked really unnerved about telling her what it was. "It happened this morning. I was leaving to meet up with you at the usual coffee shop." Now he looked really uncomfortable about telling her.

"What happened, someone make fun of you again?" Henry shook his head. Whatever it was, she didn't like it. Nothing ever made Henry this uncomfortable. Just then he stopped mid walk, looking at her straight in the eyes.

"I was nearly hit by something," Henry stated, his look serious.

"By a car" Jessie gasped, looking scared.

"No, by… I don't know what to call it." Henry took his time thinking about how to phrase this. "It looked like some kind of yellow spark." At this Jessie's eyes grew wide. Now it was Henrys turn to look worried. "You had a similar experience?"

"Yea, this morning," Jessie replied. "It was when I was coming out of my house. I had started walking when it came out of nowhere. It looked like it was going fifty miles an hour." They both stood there, looking at each other with puzzled looks on their faces.

"Where the hell have you two been," asked a now approaching an angry Matt. He had been standing there for a while now, wanting to get all three of their schedules for the semester.

"Sorry we're late," panted Jessie, clearly exhausted from her little sprint. "We had a small revelation today."

"Really now," Matt started, looking at both friends with a little anger. "Well you'll have to tell me about it during lunch, Which we all have together again, as well as homeroom, first, third, and fourth periods." He handed both of them their schedules for the semester. "Oh by the way I met two new people who are joining us for lunch."

Both looked up at him with mild curiosity. "Who," Henry asked.

"They are twins, a boy and a girl. I think their names were Michael and Alyssa." Both Henry and Jessie had that same look of curiosity on their faces. Both also had that look of something else on their minds, kind of a mixture of the two.

"Anyway," Matt said, saving his questions for later, "we had better get to homeroom before we're late for our first day, again." He said the last part looking at Jessie, remembering what had happened last year.

"It was an accident, if you recall," Jessie replied. "And besides I already apologized ten times over for that day."

"I know," Matt said running in the halls to their homeroom class. Today was going to be very interesting.


	4. Evil Returns

Evil Returns

Cain stood there in his office, looking out his window. He had been told to be left alone for the day, only to be disturbed when his son had arrived. He had been waiting nearly an hour for Mike. He hated giving his only son a human name, but they needed to blend in with the humans. Ever since the downfall of Almos, his followers had scattered across the globe, but most of them stayed at the place of his downfall, searching for a way to resurrect him. Cain had become the leader of their small group. He had been the one to start this New Tech business, and it has been a great cover. Most of the others were hiding in the building as employees or owners of the new corporation. He had no idea that their small business would blossom into something huge. But, naturally, he had to hire workers to keep the business running.

He heard the intercom turn on, followed by a female's voice. "Mr. Cain, your son Mike is here."

"Send him in Ms. Maggie," Cain replied. He had hired his new secretary, Maggie, for two reasons: she never asked questions, and she got the job done. Fast.

Cain turned around as the door opened to look at the young man standing before him. Mike was tall, around 6' 2", had dark brown hair, smoldering grey eyes, and a ton of handsome features to boot. He looked around the age of twenty, but a closer look into his eyes said that he lived a lot longer than that.

Cain motioned for his son to sit in the seat in front of his desk. Cain's office looked a beige color; many human college degrees littered the walls. On the left side was a built in bookshelf in the wall where many old and new books rested. Some of them even looked ancient. On the right side stood a display case of antique weapons ranging from axes to crossbows. His prized possession, though, was placed in its own case. It was Cain's bow that he used in this human form whenever he needed to. But times changed, and so did the weapons. So, Cain saw no need of the old weapon any longer and thusly put it in its case where it now rest.

Mike was getting antsy, he wanted to know why he had been summoned by his father now of all times. They all knew that the elders spirits had awakened, heading for the only castle left in the forest near Ridgeville. They had to find the other pieces to the artifact soon, or _they _would stop them. Mike had opened his mouth to say something when his father had placed a small figurine on the table. Mike took one look at it and instantly knew what it was.

"No way," Mike breathed. He had never seen these creatures since Rita and Zedd. Mike wanted to know what his father was cooking up.

"Is Artley available," Cain asked. Mike raised an eyebrow in suspicion. He knew his father never really liked Artley.

"Maybe, why?"

"I was hoping we could use his powers to resurrect these creatures for our needs." Cain's response was blunt and to the point. Mike looked at him in surprise. He never would have guessed that at a time like this, his father would actually ask for help.

"Why would you want to do that?" Mikes curiosity was getting the better of him. He probably already knew why, but he wanted to be sure.

"I need to send them to that school in Ridgeville. If history serves, the power usually picks young teens to fight the big battles." Cain knew this was true, he had seen it one too many times, especially with those Mystic Force rangers. He hated them the most so far.

"So, you want them to fight little kids for the possibility of rangers?" Mike thought it sounded downright stupid.

"Exactly," Cain replied. "The power of the elders will most likely come to the teenagers' aid when they are in danger. I want you to be my eyes." Mike was shocked at the last part. He had never heard his father ask anyone for help, especially for his sons', but something bothered Mike.

"What if the elders' spirits don't come at all?"

"Trust me they will. Now, go." Cain seemed so sure; Mike just shrugged took the small figurine and walked right out of the office. Outside, Mike stopped and looked at the closed door. A look of pure concern crossed his face. Something was bothering his father. He shook his head, knowing he had a task to do. So he turned around, to search for Artley. But where he would find him next was a mystery in and of its own.

-

The three figures of orange, purple and blue had entered the castle, undetected by the source of powers that lived there. The orange figure took a step in the front, giant broad sword wielded. He was wearing modern day clothing; an orange shirt with matching cameo shorts. The purple figure, dressed in old Venetian clothes, complete with top hat and cane, took another step behind him.

"You know Maverick, there's no need to be so guarded," purple said to orange.

"True, Muse, but one must always be cautious of their enemies," Maverick replied.

"Oh please, Maverick," Said the one in blue, a faint African accent in her voice, "These are not our enemies, they are-"

"Were our elders," interrupted Muse. "You forget, Star, we are the new elders. And as such we must seek out the help of the old elders' spirits."

Star was African in descent, and was raised there most of her born life. She wore a modern day blue dress and boots. On the skirt were little colorful shooting stars. Her hair and eyes were also a matching blue color.

"But what if the information we have isn't true," Maverick implied. But neither had the time to answer as soon they all felt a powerful presence in the room.

"Did anyone else feel that," Star asked the other two, looking up in sheer curiosity. But as she looked up she noticed the ceiling had taken a noticeably colorful look. Maverick and Muse both looked up at the ceiling with her, also noticing the difference in the ceiling.

"There here," Muse stated in a creepy sounding voice. As they stared at the ceiling different colored sparks started to descend upon them. There was red, yellow, green, blue and purple. The three instantly knew what, and who they were.

"Took you long enough to find us," the purple spark said in its little girl voice, sounding a little peeved.

"You are truly hard spirits to track," Muse replied. The spirit sparks then started to circle around the three.

"If you were looking for us, then you must know what is coming," the blue spark stated, in its wise feminine voice.

"The followers of Almos are trying to resurrect him with an ancient artifact," Maverick answered.

"Correct," said the yellow spark, its male voice toneless. "But what they are looking for now are the new rangers. Or should I say your new pupils."

"Pupils," asked Star. "Why do we have to teach them?"

"Because we will not be able to," replied the green spark, its voice resembling an old mans. "Once we pass on our powers, our spirits must be at rest."

"But why?" asked Muse.

"To keep the balance of nature in tact," replied the red spark, its male voice dominant over the other fours. "We have already chosen the five who are worthy of our powers. But right now, they are in serious danger."

"What kind of danger," Maverick asked.

"Cain is bringing back the creatures of Rita and Zedd," said the blue spark. "But someone is making them stronger."

"Artley," Star said a little venom in her voice.

"Might be," replied Muse. "Where are they now?"

"At a place called Ridgeville High," replied the red spark. "But we must make haste, they will be attacking soon."

"Does anyone know where this Ridgeville High is," Maverick asked.

"It's the local high school," Star stated. "I can take us back to it. I saw it when we first entered town."

"Then lead the way," Muse said. And in a flash the castle was empty. No one knew of the dangers that would lie ahead of the five chosen teens.


	5. Power Given

Power Given

Matt had found it easy to locate Michael. He was after all in the middle of the courtyard reading a book. "Is that him," Jessie asked from his left, pointing directly at Michael.

"Yep, that's the one," Matt replied. He instantly made a beeline for the unsuspecting boy in blue. Jessie and Henry followed suite, Henry taking it more slowly than Jessie. When Matt had reached him, he jumped on Michael form behind, making him yelp out in surprise. Both boys fell to the ground with a loud thump.

"Gah, Don't do that," Michael exclaimed. The poor boy really hadn't seen it coming, seeing as he was too into his book.

"Watcha readin'," Matt asked curiously.

"None of your business," Michael replied, a little peeved at his disturbance. "What do you want?"

"Don't you remember," Matt asked as he got up off the ground, followed suite by Michael. The other boy just shook his head. With a loud sigh, Matt explained, "I promised to give you and your twin sister a grand tour of the place."

"Not much to see though," Jessie said from behind. "Just all basic school things, cliques included."

"Where's your sister anyway," Matt interrupted, without even properly introducing the two.

"Right behind me trying to get the jump on me," Michael said loudly, looking behind him to find his sister in a semi crouched position.

"How do you always do that," Alyssa asked, a little sad.

"Because you've been trying the same method since we were little kids," Michael replied.

"Mind introducing us," Henry asked from behind Matt, startling everyone. For being so big, Henry sure could be quiet.

"R-right," Matt stuttered. "Henry, Jessie, this is Michael and Alyssa. Michael, Alyssa, this is Henry and Jessie." Everyone shook hand while being introduced. Alyssa had to nudge her twin a few times before he finally shook hands with either of them.

"So what brings you two out to Ridgeville," Jessie asked, she always was a little curious about other people, especially when they were new at school.

"We moved here for our mom's job," Alyssa replied. Not even after she finished her sentence, clouds seemingly coming out of nowhere formed in the sky. The grey clouds covered the entire sky, blocking out the suns rays and making it almost like night.

"THAT was the most random thing ever," Matt said to no one in particular.

"Where did the clouds come from," Alyssa asked. "The weather forecast said it would be a sunny warm day today."

"Those forecasts are hardly ever right," Jessie replied a little annoyed. "They always…" Jessie was cut of by something coming up from behind her and dragging her along the ground. Soon enough, strange creatures covered the whole courtyard.

Gray, whooping, and jumping form side to side, Michael thought that these creatures were a royal pain and a headache at the same time. They seemingly came out of nowhere and started attacking some of the students. Students could be heard screaming, some running for the doors, others too scared to run at all. One of the weird creatures started towards Michael, but he decided to fight instead of run. He didn't see any other option.

In an instant, Michael had single handedly taken out three of the creatures by hitting the on the head with the thick History text book. "Well what do you know, knowledge really is power," Michael said to the three knocked out creatures. He didn't have time to rest though as more started towards him.

Alyssa had started kicking some o the creatures away, even knocking some out. "Good thing I took dance lessons for the past few years," she said, mostly to herself. One by one, she took out the gray creatures with her powerful kicks. Soon enough, most of the creatures were down for the count, and she had saved the only student yet to run. "RUN" She shouted, and the student ran like hell for the door.

Henry and Matt had problems of their own by now. Henry had most of the gray creatures on his back, trying to tackle him to the ground. Matt was busy trying to help Henry get them off. "Oh, Come on," Matt shouted, amazed at how many creatures were on top of Henry and he stilled hadn't toppled over.

"Get… OFF," Henry shouted, and with the force of two men, had taken most of the gray creatures and thrown them off of him, others just kind of fell of as he did this.

Jessie had finally gotten out of the grip of the creature holding her and tried to fight off some of the others with no success. "There's too many," She shouted to the others. And just like that, five different colored sparks flew out of the sky and directly hit each of the five teens in the chest. Soon enough the five were covered by different colored orbs, all fusing together into one.

-

"So, what do you think will happen," Star asked curiously.

"Don't know," Replied Muse, "we'll just have to wait and see."

"Do you think the elders chose right though," Maverick asked. He was the only one worried about whether or not the elders had chosen the right five humans for the job. "Can these teen really help us in a fight?"

"That's why the elders told us to train them," Muse explained, "to train them for the final fight."

"If there is a final fight," Star said.

"Always the downers, you two." The three looked down upon the battlefield, watching as time stopped for everything, including them. They knew what had to be done.


	6. Power Recieved

Power Recieved

The three young elders watched as the spirits of the elemental dragons dissolved into each of the five kids.

"How do you think this will fare," Muse asked aloud.

"It all depends on how they will adapt to their new powers," Maverick answered.

"Well, lets hope they adapt soon," Star replied. "I sense stronger enemies approaching." All three elders returned to their attention back to the battle at hand, watching as the five colored orbs become one.

-DD-

Alyssa awoke to find herself in a much more different place. She was lying on the stage of an opera house, the interior a magnificent sight. The wall paper had golden flowers and leaves, all different kinds, and from the ceiling hung a giant chandelier. All of the seats were empty, but she could still feel someone watching her.

"Are you alright," her brother asked from behind her, giving her a startle. She looked at him and noticed that behind him Jessie, Matt, and Henry were passed out.

"I'm fine," was Alyssas' reply. With the help of her brother, who was already up, got to her feet to check on the other three. Matt awoke a little after, followed by Jessica then Henry.

"Where are we," Jessie asked. She looked both confused and amazed at where she was.

"An empty opera house, duh," was Matt's reply. "But how did we get here?"

"Don't know," Michael replied. But he had felt like he had been here before.

"Welcome to the Sanctum," came a voice from above. Everyone looked up to see an older man hanging upside down from the ceiling.

"Who are you," Jessica asked. The older man let out a small "humph" and jumped down from the ceiling landing safely on his feet.

"If you must know, I am the keeper of this place. Call me K." He looked to be around thirty, a small goatee on his chin. His hair, a golden-brown color, was spiked up in the front. His features were handsome to say the least. It was enough to make Michael blush a little.

"Have we met before," Alyssa asked. She was curious as to why this "K" looked so familiar.

"Maybe we have, but it is up to you to remember, miss," K replied, smiling at not only Alyssa but at Michael as well. "Most people come here subconsciously, not even realizing it, but you two always used to come here when you were little."

"But why come back now," Michael said more to himself.

"Good question," K replied, "With a proper answer to go with it." K snapped his fingers and a large screen popped up behind them from out of nowhere. on the screen a large glowing orb was suspended above the ground and everything around it was suspended in time.

"Whats going on," Henry asked, curiosity peaking.

"You're all coming into your new powers," K replied

"So why isn't anything moving," Jessie asked. At this point K was tired of all the questions.

"At this point, time is standing still," K replied with a sigh. Jessie looked even more confused at this, but this time, K replied before anyone could ask the obvious. "It always happens when the Rangers morph."

"Wait a minute," Michael interrupted, "you mean we're Power Rangers?"

"Well almost, but not quite yet," was K's reply. "Right now you are just going into your alternate forms."

"What-" Jessie's question was cut short by a sudden earthquake.

"What's going on," Alyssa asked, a little surprised. Everyone was keeling on the floor. Matt was trying to keep his balance on all fours, and failing miserably. K, however , was having no trouble standing up. in fact his feet weren't even on the floor.

"Sorry kids, but quality time is up," K said. "Time for you all to go back." And at that, the five children disappeared. "They'll be back in due time," K said to himself. The earthquake subsided and he returned to the floor, turning his attention to the screen. "Time to see what these kids are made of."

-DD-

Michael opened his eyes to see himself surrounded by the same grey creatures. But something felt different to him. Michael could feel a soothing kind of power flow through him, kind of like water. But that wasn't the only change. Michael looked different as well, being dressed in some old Venetian clothes. _Where the hell did these come from_, Michael wondered to himself. He turned to find the others, only to find four totally different people.

"Michael," the black girl, Jessie, asked looking over at him. She looked totally different wearring a black and red dress, her hair pulled back into a pony tail.

"Jessie," Michael replied back, not too sure. She nodded, and looked across from her. Matt was wearring some purple silk Japanese clothing, his hair no longer spiky, but flat hanging in his face. Next to him, Alyssa was wearring a green long sleeve shirt, a pair of shorts, and her hair, much like Jessica's, was pulled back into a ponytail, a strand of hair hanging in her face. Next to Jessica was Henry in some golden knight armor without the helmet. They weren't sure just how they got into the clothes, but didn't have tome to ponder it. Michael was grabbed form behind by the gray creatures, pulling him back.

"Hey let go," Michael yelled out in surprise. At that, a blade of water came from the ground and sliced through one of the creatures. Alyssa ignored the obvious and went to help her brother.

"Leave him alone," she screamed, and stopped short. Out of some instinct, she pushed one of her hands forward, causing a huge gush of wind to push back the other creature still holding her brother. Alyssa looked at her hands, wondering what she had done to cause that. One of the creatures was creeping up behind her, about to strike.

"Look out," Matt yelled, pointing towards the creature. Just as he did, a small static of purple electricity shot out from his finger, and hit the creature in the back, causing in to fall motionless to the ground.

Jessie and Henry were having their ow problems as most of the creatures started to circle around them. "Any ideas Henry," Jessie asked.

"None," Henry replied mournfully. Just then the creatures started towards them, startling the two teens. Jessie held her hands out in front of her, causing two large fireballs to form and launch themselves at the enemy. The fireballs destroyed most of the creatures while the clay spikes Henry had somehow conjured impaled the rest. The rest of the creatures ran off at the new powers they had mysteriously gained. The five teens now stood there looking at each other wondering what to do next.

"Wow, not bad," came a mysterious voice followed by an evil cackle. The voice sounded like it came from everywhere, yet no one could find its owner.

"Show yourself," Michael said causing the voice to go into a full blown laughter.

" My, my, such a commanding young man," the voice replied. Just then the wind grew harsher, almost instantaneously, and the five teens guarded themselves against the strong wind. When the wind died down, Micheal felt two arms wrap themselves around his waist, and a voice whisper in his ear. " You wanted to see me?"

Michael dashed forward with a yelp and a curse and turned around to see the new found threat. Everyone else turned in his direction, to see what had happened when they too saw who stood before them. He was as tall as Henry, a little less muscle mass, had on a short sleeved t-shirt, baggy pants, and a dark choker with an amulet hanging form it. His black hair spiked to the left, and in his hand he held some sort of blade. The hilt was shaped like a gun handle complete with trigger, and the end of the blade had a gun barrel. The top part of his face was covered by a mask while his evil smile made him seem just plain creepy.

"Wh- who are you," Alyssa stuttered out. She was more than a little frightened by the mans sudden appearance.

"My name is Mikalos," He replied, "and I am your worst nightmare."


	7. First battle, First Follies

First Battles, First Follies

_Mikalos, not good,_Muse thought. Now they'll have to step in. Mikalos was known all too well for his highly destructive nature. If he wanted to, he could topple all of New York City by himself.

"How long should we wait," Star asked, pulling Muse out of his thoughts.

"Not too long," Maverick replied, "we'll have to pull them out now. They aren't ready for his kind of strength just yet."

"Star, go and ready the items," Muse commanded with an authorative voice. What was amazing about Mus ewas his tact for adapting to a situation quickly.

"Right," Star replied, before flying off, back to the forest castle.

_The only problem now is getting those kids out of there,_ Muse thought. He would have to come up with something, fast.

-DD-

Mikalos took a long good look at the five teens, turning every so often to look at the next. To Jessie, he seemed to be sizing them up. _What's his deal anyway,_ she thought . She was still trying to wrap her head around what had happened in the last few minutes.

"Hmph, seems his old man was right," Mikalos said, though more to himself. "But, you're different from the other generations of rangers."

"How do you mean," Henry asked. He was the only one standing casually, arms crossed over his chest.

"Don't really know," was the simple reply. "It just feels like you're all kin."

_OK, he is officially crazy._ Jessie thought. And she thought he was crazy before. But kin? She didn't even know this dude. Then a thought struck her. She had remembered what she had done to those creatures with her fireballs earlier._ But it was mostly out of fright anyway. Hm, maybe if I concentrate hard enough?_ Closing her eyes, she focused, or at least tried to. _Grr nothing._ Trying harder, she finally got what she wanted, feeling a warmth spread over her palms. She looked to her hands to find two fireballs, smaller than the ones she had produced earlier.

This had caught Mikalos' attention, a dark smirk crossing his face. "Well, well. Seems the newbie has some control over her powers." He let out a small creepy chuckle escape him, sending a shiver down all of their spines. "Well come on, see if you can hit me."

The taunt was enough to make Jessica mad. Out of anger, she threw one of the fireballs at Mikalos with all of her strength. At first, everyone had thought that it would hit him dead on, though were taken by suprise at what happened next. At the last moment, Mikalos caught it bare-handed. Everyone stood there, dumbstruck at what had just happened.

_Aw crap,_ Jessie thought. _What the hell is this guy? _Mikalos stood there fireball still in hand, smirking at Jessie. His hand closed on the fireball, making it go out like it was nothing but a candle fire. Jessie proceeded to throw the other fireball at him, but it quickly dispersed out of her hand. "Damn."

"Tch, is that it?" Mikalos taunted. "And here i thought you might actually prove a challenge." Another chuckle escaped his lips while he got ready to attack. "Well, if thats it-" His words were cut off as a huge bolt of lightning came down upon him. He yelled, being caught off guard, as the bolt coursed through his entire body.

After a few seconds, the bolt disappeared, Mikalos still standing. Slowly he fell to the ground face first, a small groan escaping him. The five teens looked at the now crumpled form of their first adversary. Everyone turned to Matt, thinking he had done something. "Don't look at me," he replied, holding his hands up.

A small flash later and a man stood before them, dressed in purple Venetian clothing. "Great, who are you," Michael asked out of frustration.

"Right now, I'm your ticket out of here," the man replied. With a snap of his fingers, they were gone in a flash of light.

-DD-

Alyssa's eyes took a moment to adjust to her new surroundings. At first she thought she was hallucinating. They had all appeared in a huge castle hall, the white walls adorned with a colorful floral pattern. "Wow," was the only word she could mutter.

"Ugh, where are we," came her brothers groggy voice from behind her. Turning to face him, she noticed that he was no longer in the old venetian clothes he was wearing. In fact, they had all somehow changed back into what they were wearing before the attack.

"In castle Norvix of course," Replied the man who had saved them. Seeing him before them, the five went into defensive stances. "Whoa , calm down. I don't bite, honest." Muse said, holding his hands in the air. The teens were reluctant to lowre their defenses, but slowly did so anyway.

"Who are you," Matt asked, a little scared.

"My name is Muse," replied the purple man. "I am here to guide you."

"Guide us to what," asked Michael, a little skeptical of all this.

"To your true potential, of course," Came a different voice. A tall slender woman in a blue dress appeared from behind Muse carrying an iron box.

"And you are," Jessie asked, curiosity getting the better of her.

"My name is Star," the lady in blue replied,"and I am one of your mentors."

"Wait, there's more of you," Matt asked, head spinning at the days events.

"Well, there is one more, but you'll meet him later," Muse replied. He remembered that he sent Maverick on a little errand earlier on.

Jessie held her head in her hands, head spinning with all the new information they were being given. "Hold up, headache. Too much information. I need to rest a little before anything else happens." She held a valid point. They were all tired and worn out from the day's events.

"Alright then, but at least take these with you." Star held open the iron box revealing five watches each with multicolored bands.

"Watches?" Michael looked at them bemusedly. Seriously, watches?

"These will help to supress your powers until we can properly train you." Muse described the siituation like it was the most normal thing in the world for him. "Until then, just keep these watches on."

"But what if people start asking about the watches," Henry asked, posing yet another conundrum.

"Don't worry about it," Replied Star. "They have a special kind of device in them. Others won't really know you have them, they'll appear somewhat invisible to those without a high percection level." The others just looked at her, dumbfounded at what she had just said.

"In other words," Michael interjected," We can see them, but others can't."

"Preciscely," Muise said. "Now then, brace yourselves, I'm about to send you all back."

"Wait, we still don't know what's going on," Alyssa said.

"Don't worry about it," Muse replied, "we'll keep in touch." And before anyone could say othewise, Muse snapped his fingers together and they disappeared in another flash of light.

-DD-

The five teens appeared back in the school parking lot, looking around in bewilderment at where they were. "That's going to get old real quick," Matt said. Just then a police officer ran up to them, waving them down.

"What are you kids still doing here?" he asked. The teens racked their brains trying to come up with an answer. The officer looked between the kids and decided to let them go. "Look, whatever the reason, you kids need to go home." And at that, Matt ran past him, making a beeline for his house. The officer just looked after him, probably wondering just how fast a kid like him could run.

The remaining teens just walked past him, each going to their respective homes.

As Alyssa and Michael walked home, Michael needed to talk. "You know what sis?"

"What," Alyssa replied.

"Today had to be the weirdest first day of school ever." Alyssa could only nod in recognition.


	8. Question Given, Answers Recieved

Questions Given, Answers Recieved

The day after was long and overwhelming for Michael. School had continued despite the fact that it had been attacked by the weird gray creatures. Thankfully, nothing was too badly damaged. The only thing that needed fixing was the courtyard grass, so no harm done. But he did hear kids and teachers talk about the creatures. But mostly the teachers. He even heard one of them say a name. Something like Rita maybe.

Beside the point right now. Michael needed to relax and eat his lunch. He sat alone at one of the many roud tables. He and Alyssa had different lunch times. Needless to say, Michael was a little anti-social.

"Hey there," came an all too bubbly and familiar voice.

_Oh no,_ Michael thought. Jessica came up to the table sitting across from Michael, Henry following suit. Michael hung his head wishing, no, _willing_ that he was dreaming in some way or another.

"Michael, wasn't it," Jessica asked. The young red-head just nodded, giving her a blank stare. "We never did get a proper introduction yesterday."

"Don't worry about it," Michael repiled, a little rudely. Jessica just stared at him, a worried look on her face. The staring part irked Michael a little. "What?" It was more of a statement than a question.

"I just wanted to talk about yesetrday with you," she replied, being jerked out of her little world. "I'm worried about what that guy said to us yesterday."

Now that she mentioned it, he was getting a little concerned about it too. "So?"

"Well, he said that he'd keep in touch right?" Michael just nodded. "What if he does that teleportation thing he did last time? You know like in the middle of class?" This got his attention, quick. What if he did do that thing during class. A list of complications filled his mind.

"Now why would I do that for?" The voice was familiar enough to snap Michael out of train of thought. Michael turned around in his seat to stare at the same smiling face he had seen yesterday. _Muse, _Michael thought. The face was the only familiar thing. Everything else was different. His hair was a jet black color, combed over. And he no longer wore the venetian clothes; a brown jacket, pants, and black shirt in its place. The tie though was purple.

_How tacky,_ was the only thing that went through Jessica's mind at the sight of the mismatched tie. "Wait, what are you doing here," she asked a few seconds afterwards, reality catching up.

"Why, my dear, I'm teaching here, of course," Muse replied, smile still plastered on his face.

"I don't remember seeing you around here before," she replied. she had a knack for remebering people's faces, and she definently would have remembered if he ever teached there.

"Well, as luck would have it, one of your old history teachers died in her sleep. I was substituting for her whenever she had an appointment. After she died, I applied for the job." The three just sat there in silence, not believing a word the man was saying. Muse noticed this and decided to make a point. "If you don't believe me, just ask one of the other teachers."

"Who cares," Michael replied, making a face at Muse and turned around to his lunch.

"Well, someone's a bit rude," Muse replied. "But in any case, I'll leave you kids alone." Muse made to walk away, but turned around and faced the three yet again. "Oh, one more thing, after school, meet me in the parking lot."

"And why should we," Michael said, irritaion showing.

"You have answers, right, like what happened yesterday?" Muse made a valid point. "And don't forget to bring your other friends with you." Muse was already out the door , before Michael could turn around.

"Weird man," Henry said. Michael was suprised to hear the tall guy talk. But he couldn't agree more about the guy.

-DD-

Alyssa sat there in Chemistry class staring at her book, all the while wondering why it was so thick._ There can't be that much to learn, right?_ She made a face at that thought, wondering how bad this class was going to be. She noticed someone sitting beside her and looked to her left. Matt sat there, smiling at her.

"Heya," Matt said, "why so glum?"

"My worst nightmare has come to life," Alyssa replied, hanging her head. Matt couldn't help to look at her sadly.

"If you need help with this, you can ask me anytime. I'm a wiz when it comes to Chemistry."

"Really?" Alyssa's face lit up with hope as Matt simply nodded his head. Just then a man in a blue suit walked into the room. He wore huge glasses and his brown hair stuck up in front. He wasn't very tall, but relatively skinny. The man started to write his name on the chalkboard, so presumably he was the teacher.

"Hello class," the man said, turning to the kids in their seats, the room going quiet. The man held a giant smile as he spoke,"My name is John Smith, and I'll be your teacher this semester."

-DD-

Against his better judgement, Michael stood across from the parking lot, leaned against the building. Henry stood beside him, all the while silent. They had yet to see the others, as other teens filed out of the building and going to their respective cars. Michael and Henry had informed Matt and Alyssa of what happened in the lunchroom earlier thta day, and told them to meet one another in thee parking lot. The teens started to thin out as they exited and soon enough, Matt and Alyssa came out of the building. Soon after, Jessica followed, spotting the other four.

"Is he here yet," Jessica asked as she aproached them.

"No, not yet," Matt replied. They all moved to the middle of the parking lot as they waited for Muse.

Fifteen minutes had passed. Fifteen. They all stood there still waiting for this guy to show up. Irritation was building up in Michael as he wondered where the hell the guy was. _Is he even coming,_ he thought. Alyssa, having the weird twin psychic thing going for her turned owards her brother.

"He'll come," she told him. Michael turned toward his sister, giving her a look that said 'Yea, right'.

"Two more minutes, and we leave," Michael stated, looking away towards the school. Alyssa just nodded, keeping her own words to herself. She knew when not to upset her brother. Fortunatley though, they didn't wait for that long, for two seconds later, Muse appeared before them. This sudden apperance startled the five, and they all started as soon as they all noticed him.

"Jezz man, are you trying to give us heart attacks," Matt exclaimed. Muse merely smiled at the boy.

"Sorry, I thought it was funny," Muse said, letting out a small chuckle. "Well, I suppose now would be the perfect time to ask any questions you may have."

At once, all five of the teens blurted out their questions. A suprised Muse held up his hand to hush them. "Please, please, one at a time." Michael started.

"What the hell happened yesterday?"

"Ah,an easy one," Muse stated. "You all recently recieved the power of dragons, effectively earning the title of Dragoons." The five just stared at him, confused. "The powers of the Elemental dragons have taken residence inside of you."

"How is that even possible?" Alyssa had figured she just entered into the Twilight Zone, so why not ask more questions with confusing answers.

"Remember the sparks that hit you in your chests?" The five nodded, effectively remebering the pain that had hit them the other day. "Well, those were the spirits of the Original Elder dragons. They had to pass on their powers and move on to the afterlife, somehthing about the balance of nature." The teens looked at Muse as though he were a crazy man. "Oh well, long story short, you have inherited their powers. Next question."

"Whats with the watches," Matt asked. At this Muse put up a finger in thought.

"To control you powers 'till they are filtered into these." At that, Muse opened his breifcase he had been holding to reveal five necklaces, each with a different colored gem. The gems themselves were covered by, what looked like, three metal rings. "Go on, take one."

At the request, the teens grabbed a necklace one by one. Jessica took the red one, Henry had gold, Alyssa got green, Matt took the purple, and Michael was left with blue. The five stood there, wondering what to do next.

"What now-" Jessica was cut short as she felt her body go limp as the warm power flowed from her into the gem. The remaining four soon followed, each having to kneel or lean down as the elemental power was drained from them and into the gem. When the sequence finally stopped, they slowly got back up one by one as their energy slowly returned to them.

"Sorry 'bout that," Muse apologized. "It had to be done though, otherwise you'd all would've suffered the same fate as my elders before me."Jessica just stared incredoulously at him.

"What happenes next," Henry asked. Muse looked towards him, suprised to even hear him speak. Quickly recovering though, he answered the boys question.

"Well, now that the powers have been transfered to the gems, you'll now be able to transform."

"Does that mean we can't do anything without the gems?" Matt held a point.

"Actually, there are still remnants of the powers that bonded with you. You all might experience secondary powers outside your suited state."

"Like what," Michael asked.

Muse started counting off of his fingers. "Like healing,levitation, invisibility, enhanced strength, etc. You get the picture." As they all tried to process this information, there was one thing that still tugged at Jessica's mind.

"What were those things that attacked us yesterday, and what were they after?" Muse's smile faltered. He knew that answer all to well.

"The creatures are called Putties. They were trying to flush out the new rangers from your school and destroy them." Jessica looked horrified at the thought.

"But why? Why do such a terrible thing? People could've gotten hurt yesterday!" In less than two seconds Jessica had went from horrified to furious.

"That's the thing about Putties. They don't have minds or wills of their own. They just obey whatever commands their masters give to them."

"So who sent them after us," Michael asked.

"One of Almos' feinds, most likely. My guess would be Cain."

"Who's Almos?" This time, Henry posed a question.

"An evil dragon who was destroyed long ago. His spirit lives on though, seeking a way back to the living world." Matt and Alyssa shuddered at the thought. Michael merely looked on in curiosity. Henry was busy trying to keep Jessica calm.

"How do we stop him," Alyssa asked.

"All in good time," Muse replied. "Right now,I suggest you all get some rest. Tomorrow we start your training." The five teens groaned at the thoguht of training.

"Where at though," Alyssa asked, seeing as how it would look awkward to train in the middle of a parking lot.

"Here, take this." Muse gave Jessica an envelope, the name Urahara written on the front. "Tomorrow, go to a place called Urahara's Shop. Give Urahara the envelope and he will take it from there." Jessica merely stared at the envelope. "Well, I believe it's time for you guys to head on home. I'll see you all tomorrow. Don't forget, Urahara's Shop after school tomorrow." And at that, Muse walked off, leaving five very curious, yet very confused teens behind.

"Maybe we should head home too," Matt stated. "I'm beat from today and all." The others nodded and one by one, started their long treks home.

-DD-

Cain sat in his chair, mulling over yesterdays events with a scowl on his face. Not only did they find the new rangers, they had also escaped with Muse's help._ No doubt the purple fool has already infromed them of what will lay ahead._ He rubbed at his temples as the begginings of a headache started to form.

"Excuse me Mr. Cain," Came Maggies abrupt voice over the console, "a man named Artley says that he wants to speak to you."

"Patch him through," Cain replied. Hopefully, Artley had a monster ready. Cain held the phone a little aways from his ear as he spoke. "Artley."

"Cain," came a loud eccentric male voice, " I have good news."

"What is it?" Good thing he held the phone away from his ear. Artley had a habit of being too loud sometimes.

"The monster is ready to let loose whenever your ready." Artley sounded a little too excited at that notion.

"Good," Cain replied, "we'll send it tonight."

"Are you sure," Artley asked, confusion laced in his voice.

"Yes, the sooner we get rid of these rangers the better."

"Well if you insist, I'll send it out ASAP." Cain heard Artley hang up and proceded to do so himself. With any luck, their first monster would be their last.

* * *

Lets play a game... Find the Cameo! See how many cameos are in this chapter.


	9. The Shop

The Shop

The night air was cool, but did not bother the cloaked figure that seemingly floated across the sidewalk of the park. The cloak was torn and tattered, looking as though it had been ripped to shreds. It covered the figure entirely though, despite its apperance. Every part of its body was covered entirely, the only thing visible being the blue glow of its eyes. The figure continued towards its destination, the cloak dragging along behind it.

_Find them, kill them in their sleep._ The thought continuosuly played in its head. His master had ordered him of this. His master brought him back to exact to his revenge afterwards, killing a few others was the least it could do. Lost in thought, the creature didn't notice someone step on the end of its cloak until it could feel the tug. Instinctively, the creature lashed out, weapon drawn and at the ready in a matter of seconds. The color of its eyes had gone from a blue hue to a blood red. Letting out an unearthly wail, it swung its scythe backwards. metal clashed with metal and the creature looked behind it to see what would dare hold up its progress.

The man behind produced a small smirk. "Well, well, what do we have here?" The blade he was holding, the top part black and the bottom part white, was held upside down preventing the blade of the scythe from penetrating his chest. The small red ribbon at the end of the handle flittered in the cold night air.

The man himself didn't seem too impressive. Wearing a long brown jacket, green shirt, black pants, and sandals. One hand held the blade firmly in place, while the other held a white and green stripped hat. The interloper, as the creature deemed him, stepped off of the cloak and pushed the scythe back with inhuman strength.

The cloaked creature let out an unapproving wail. "You're not human," it seemingly whispered, yet at the same time screamed. "What are you?"

"I could ask the same of you," The man replied, "but I already know the answer. The real question is, what are you doing back in this world Wraith?"

"My master brought me back to kill some brats. In exchange, I get my revenge." As the Wraith said this, it started towards the man, bringing the scythe in a downward slash. The man, though, raised his blade and easily blocked and parried the attack, still holding his ground.

"Oh really, well thats too bad." The Wraiths crimson eyes looked at him in confusion. "For you that is." With inhuman speed, the man launched his attack. The Wraith being too slow couldn't block the attack in time, and the blade went straight between its red eyes, the sound of metal sclicing through a skull being the only sound. The Wraith dropped its scythe as it shattered, the creature itself dissipating in a cloud of black smoke. "It's a shame you had to die with so much hatred in your heart, though." The man pulled back the sleeve of his jacket to take a look at his watch. "Better get back, tomorrow's the day we make our grand opening." And with that, he turned and walked away from the scene as if nothing abnormal had ever happened.

-DD-

The day went okay without a hitch, yet they were all still skeptical. After school had ended, they all met in the parking lot and had agreed that they would go to the shop. Henry wasn't really sure why Michael went with them, though. Out of all five of them, he seemed the most reluctant. Why he was going could be out of sheer curiosoty or to look after his sister.

"... the guy is weird but kinda funny. Hey you listenin'," Matt asked. Henry snapped out of his thoughts when he realised that Matt had been talkin this whole time.

"Yeah, I'm fine. What were we talking about again?" Matt looked at Henry skeptically before continuing.

"The new Chem teacher, Mr. Smith. You sure you're okay?" Henry nodded his head meekly. It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out what was wrong. "Hey, I know that it's alot to deal with right now. Hell we're all still letting this kinda information sink in."

"Some of us more than others," Michael chipped in from ahead of them.

"Who asked you," Matt asked angrily. "And why are you even coming? Last I checked you practically wanted no part of this."

"Okay, first off, I was being skeptical," Michael had turned towards the two and stopped in front of them, "second, I don't know why I'm coming. I just know that I need to." At that he turned sharply around and contiued to follow Alyssa and Jessica who were talking about directions to the new store.

"Are you sure we should be-"

"Yes i'm sure. I've walked by that place since they first started construction on it."

"Can you belive that guy," Matt asked Henry as they started walking after the others.

"He's using a guise to hide his fear. I don't blame him." Matt looked at Henry form the corner of his eyes, a sly grin on his face.

"You scared?"

"Aren't you?" The grin went as quickly as it came. Matt pondered the seriousness of the question for a few minutes. Was he scared? Were the others scared too? Matt didn't have time to ponder for too long, because they had arrived at their destination.

-DD-

The building in and of itself was very plain. A small light blue building with a glass door and a single window. Matt walked up to the window and took a peek inside. "It looks like a convenience store." At that, Jessica took the lead and opened the door. Inside was no different than outside. Small little rows of mini aisles lined the middle, while on either side of the wall stood coolers for sodas. As the kids entered one by one, they separated and looked at each aisle themselves.

"Y'know, for a convenient store, they sell alot of sweets," Alyssa said two rows from the right.

"Yea, and they don't sell alcohol, either," Matt replied from the right soda aisle.

"None on this side," stated Henry from the left soda aisle.

Michael walked up to the counter, noticing noone seemed to be here. as he aproached, he noticed that a curtain hung up what separated the front area from the back area. "Hello? he called.

"Just a minute," a voice replied from behind the curtain. A minute later and a man appeared from behind the curtain. "What can i do for you," he asked. The man had shoulder length blonde hair, a shirt and jacket, and a green and white stripped hat.

Jessica walked up beside Michael, holding out the envelope. "We're looking for a man named Urahara. Are you him?"

A small smirk played at the mans lips. "Of course I am," He replied, "is that for me?" He asked as he pointed at the envelope. Jessica merely nodded as she handed the envelope to him. Urahara proceded to open the envelope and pulled out the half folded paper. A few minutes went by as he opened and read the letter, then paused afterwards.

"Huh." He looked up from the letter at the five teens. He abruptly turned around and walked away looking back only once to say, "Follow me." Jessica and Michael turned to each other, both seeming reluctant. Jessica gave a slow nod, Michael replying with a nod of his own, and she proceeded to lead the way towards the back room.

As they each entered, they all took in the sight of the back room. Mostly wooden floor and walls, small wooden table with pillows sitting around it, a small tea set on top of it. Nothing really remarkable. Urahara was holding up a hidden door from the floor. "Down ya go," he said without hesitation. The five looked suspiciously at him, each thinking the same thing. _What the hell is down there?_ Urahara noticed this and tried to assure them, "Just go down the ladder and see for yourself. Trust me, I'm not a freak." Not really trusting this guy, but still curious all the same, Jessica started towards the ladder. Looking unsure, she turned towards the others, giving them an 'I'll be okay' smile and started down the ladder.

"Holy Shit! This is amazing!" Her shout could be heard down the block if she yelled loud enough.

"What's down there," Matt yelled at her.

"You guys gotta check this out for yourselves," Jessica yelled back. Curiosity peaking, the remaining four climbed down the stairs one by one. When Michael reached the ground, he couldn't believe what he was seeing. Blue skies and moutain ranges as far as the eye sould see.

"What is this place?" he muttered aloud. Alyssa walked off a little ways staring into the distance.

"Do you like it?" Uraharas voice came from behind them. They all turned to face him. "This place will be your training ground from this point onwards." Matt gave a confused look, whereas the rest just gave looks of suspiscion.

"Hold on a minute," Michael said, "what exactly did that letter say?"

"Wanna take a look?" Urahara held out the peice of paper to Michael. He took it and began reading it's contents, Jessica and Matt reading over his shoulder

_**Urahara, **_

_** I'm sending you five kids in dire need of some training. I hope you still have that special place in your basement. Just go over the basics of morphing and summoning their weapons for right now. I'll be back later after I run an errand. **_

_**See ya soon,**_

_**Muse**_

_**P.S. Inside the envelope is a crystal ball. Don't ask, just know that it took forever to get in there.**_

Michael looked from the letter to the envelope and back. "What crystal ball," he finally said as his mind registered what the note said.

"Hmm, good question," Urahara replied and stuck his hand inside the envelope. What happened next only stupified all five of the teens. Urahara reached further into the envelope, up to his elbow, until he finally found the round obejct in question, pulling it out in one swift motion.

Jessica had to ask,"How did you do that?"

Urahara looked at her and merely smiled. "Ask Muse when he gets back. Dragon magic is complicated to explain." She mererly nodded, knowing things were complicated enough without more questions being asked.

"So anyway," Matt began, "when do we start training?"

"We can start now if you're up for it," Urahara replied.

"Fine by me," Matt stated.

"Sure," was Alyssa's reply.

"Okay," The remaining three said.

"Now then, lets start with morphing."

_Today began their real adventure_.

**AN: So here is chapter 9. I know things don't really make sense up to this point, but my Muse has gone on vacation for awhile. Right now i need a new idea for the next chapter, and can't find any. Reviews are good, and those that do reveiw get Cookies! those that don't are dirty little fuckers!**


	10. Interlude 1

Chapter 10

Artley was trying to concentrate on his latest experiment on the Putties. 'Concentrate' being the key word. it was kinda hard to focus on his experiment with Mikalos going on and on about his last battle with the Rangers, how it could have gone differently, blah blah blah.

"Listen," Artley started, instantly getting Mikalos' attention, "if all you are going to do is complain, then please, by all means, go bother someone else." Mikalos' wild red eyes stared into Artley's hard yellow ones.

After a while, Mikalos merely raised his hands in defeat. "Fine then, be that way." Instead of leaving though, he went to sit in one of the nearby couches. Mikalos had to wonder about the 'Mad Scientist', as the others had dubbed him. Artleys human form was shorter than the others, standing at '5 "9. Mikalos wondered if it was because he was the youngest in this operation. As he worked, his blonde hair had a tendency to go everywhere, despite it being held down by numerous hair products.

His yellow eyes worked behind full rounded glasses, and ever so focused they were on his project. His white lab coat covered the rest of his garments, which consisted of a plain yellow shirt and some blue jeans. Yet despite all this, Artley's skin was a ghostly white color, mainly because of him hardly ever going out in the sun.

His voice was also a high pitched girlie voice, though never when he was with Mikalos. He figured it was because Artley didn't like him for some reason.

Mikalos got bored after awhile, deciding it might be entertaining to bother Artley a little more."So what are you workin' on anyway?" A mischievous grin crossed his features as Artley stopped what he was doing to glance at Mikalos for a moment.

"Thinking of a way to rev up the power of the Putties," was Artleys reply. Afterwards, he merely went back to his own devices. This part always pissed Mikalos off to no end. Not only would Artley not elaborate on how he was doing it, he was also going back to the "Let's ignore Mikalos" game yet again.

His face drawn in a scowl, Mikalos decide to press the issue. "Mind elaborating Doc?" A nickname he had grown accustomed to calling Artley.

This time Artley didn't stop his work to answer the other man.. er dragon. "I'm taking our dragon DNA and mixing it with the putties powers to hopefully make a challenge for the rangers." Mikalos merely nodded his head, seemingly understanding what it all meant. Meanwhile, Artley had gone up to the only Putty in the room with a small syringe. Inserting the syringe into the creatures arm. Almost immediately he could see a very noticable change. the color of its skin had inverted from grey and black stripes to black and grey stripes.

Yet he knew it had to be tested to see if it was even stronger,and since Mikalos was here, he might as well put him to use. "Mikalos, come here." Mikalos obeyed, curious as to what the Doc wanted. "I want you to fight this Putty."

"Okay," Mikalos agreed, all to happy to finally be doing something. Being all to eager, He made the first punch. The Putty dodged the sudden attack, punching back at his surprised attacker. Mikalos took the full brunt of the damage to the face, and was sent reeling back, blood dripping from his nose. "Damn, that's too powerful!" Artley had to agree, he had found the answer, now he had to fix the glitches.

"In any case, the sudden DNA fusion also seems to have made this Putty smarter as well," Artley noted, seeing as how the putty took full advantage of Mikalos' sudden surprise. All to soon though, Mikalos had slashed through the damned creature with his gun blade, seemingly pissed that the Putty had given him a bloody nose. "You need to learn to control that anger," Artley said, frustration evident at the destruction of his only test subject.

"Bite me," Was Mikalos' simple reply.


End file.
